A Gajevy Story: The Wolf Of Fairy Tail
by Sun18
Summary: The People of Magnolia are frightened. Why? Because of the numerous murders that have been going on, and it is up to Fairy Tail to find it and kill it. But things get complicated Levy realizes that the monster is her crush Gajeel.
1. chapter 1

A tall pierced black haired man was walking through the streets of Magnolia his only light was the moonlight of the silvery moon. man but not everyone because of his mission earlier that day. That Next Morning he planned a day out for him and the woman he longed for, Levy Mcgarden. Ever since Gajeel had realized that he had feelings for her he began having sexual dreams of him dominating Levy. These kind of dreams was dreams that parents would hide children's eyes from.

As his sexual fantasies got more and more intense, Gajeel was snapped out it when he heard a sound in the nearby alleyway, the noise sounded like a snarl. The creature stepped out of the cover of darkness, and pounced on the tired man. Curses escaped Gajeel's mouth when the creature pushed him onto the ground.

Next Morning..

Late. Late. Late. Was what Levy Mcgarden was. After reading for many hours last night she woke up later than she anticipated. She and Gajeel were supposed to meet at the guild so they could train together, (along with Lily of course) ever since Gajeel had once again saved her on Tenrou Island Levy had developed a crush on him. Who wouldn't? After all, he was tall, dark haired, crimson eyed muscular man who happened to be a Iron Dragon Slayer. When Levy finally arrived at the guild she was surprised to find only Lily at the guild when her, Lily AND GAJEEL was supposed to be training together.

Lily: Gajeel is not with you?

Levy: No, I thought Gajeel was with you, he did say he be back late last night.

And one cue Gajeel limped in covered in blood, the guild had gone quiet. Nobody dared to speak the only sound made was Gajeel's breathing and his footsteps. Levy and Lily was the first ones to race over to Gajeel's side followed by Wendy and then by the rest of the guild.

Levy: Gajeel, what happened?

Lily transformed into his battle form and hung Gajeel's right arm over his shoulder, whilst Gray took his left.

Gajeel: Nothing

Levy: It sure looks like nothing

Gajeel: I.. just need... some rest.

As soon those words left his lips he passed out.

Makarov: Lily Gray take Gajeel to the infirmary, Jet get Polyusica and Wendy I want you to start on Gajeel's injuries.

He didn't need to say it twice as the guild took immediate action to help their wounded comrade.


	2. Gihi That Tickles Shorty

It had been half an hour since Polyusica had arrived and still no word on Gajeel's condition, Levy was getting more and more nervous.

Lucy: Levy, I know you are worried but I know Gajeel will be fine.

Levy: I know, I know but I can't help but worry.

The doors to the infirmary opened up and out came Polyusica and Wendy who had a relieved smile on her face. Which was all Levy needed as she ran into the room, tears forming in her eyes.

Makarov: How is he?

Polyusica: Stable.

Wendy: He will be fine as long as he rests.

His breathing was heavy and his torso and arms were covered in bandages, as the dragon slayer slept Levy leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead.

Levy: Your burning up. She immediately turned away and raced towards the supply cuboard to get a small cloth, a bowl and some water to cool him with.

Has he woken up yet? A voice spoke concerned. No not yet. She replied. The person was none other than Gajeel's best friend and cat companion Lily.

Lily: He'll be fine, it's Gajeel after all. Levy: Yeah. I'm staying here till he wakes up.

Lily: Okay, don't forget to sleep and eat once a while.

Levy: Alright

She dabbed the wet towel onto the sleeping man's forehead. And changed his bandages again as she did so she noticed a scar that was different from the rest, on his neck was a four clawed mark.

As her fingers traced his scar her wrists was suddenly grabbed by the sleeping man's hand. There clear on his face was a look of humor as he chuckled.

Gajeel: Gihi That tickles shorty.


	3. Transformation

She tackled the injured man into a hug causing him to grunt in pain. Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy's waist, which she relaxed into his touch.

Levy: Gajeel, Are You Okay? What Happened?

Gajeel: Just got injured on a job no big deal.

Releasing Levy Gajeel got up and unwrapped his bandages which had caused Levy to blush red.

Just as they left the infirmary Gajeel was bombarded with questions from his guild mates, which he ignored until Natsu opened his big mouth and it became an whole guild brawl.

When the guild brawl began Lucy and Levy began talking about books whilst Gajeel and lily sat down to drink.

Wendy: Have you noticed anything odd about Gajeel?

Lucy: No, why?

Wendy: Well it's just that no dragon slayer I have ever met had never healed that fast.

Levy: I could go and read more books on dragon culture tomorrow.

Lucy: I can go too. We could invite the girls to have an girls night out and then a sleepover at mine.

Levy: That sounds like a great idea Lu. What do you say Wendy?

Wendy nodded her head enthusiasticly excitement clear on her face.

TIME SKIP...

It was already nightfall and most of the guild members had left. Gajeel being one of them. As he was on his way home he was suddenly an mortifying pain coursed through Gajeel's body. He looked at his reflection in the water nearby, but it wasn't a sight for Gajeel was changing. His crimson eyes was no more in its place was pitch black eyes, his fingernails was growing longer. His skin was no more but jet black fur and his teeth was forming into sharp fangs. An howl echoed throughout Magnolia which sent a chil through anyone spine. After the agonizing transformation he will no longer be normal, for on that day he was stricken with a horrifying curse.

For Gajeel became The Wolf of Fairy Tail.


	4. First Murder

(This Chapter will have a lot of talking but it will be worth it.)

Levy was walking from Fairy Hills with her team (Jet Droy) when something caught her eye, a large crowd up ahead was making a large commotion. She was on her way to the guild until she heard a familiar voice.

Despite her team's yells Levy ran into the crowd and quickly made it to the front, there she saw Erza Scarlet but before she could get any closer she was stopped by an officer.

Levy: I'm part of the Fairy Tail Guild.

She turned around so that he can see the insignia on her shoulder blade.

Go on through.

Levy: Thank You

Erza: It just doesn't make any sense.

Levy: What doesn't make sense?

Erza turned quickly causing Levy to jump slightly.

Erza: Levy, what are you doing here?

She pulled the bluenettte to the side away from the body.

Levy: It's not Gajeel is it?

Erza: Why do you ask?

Levy looked at the ground after she quickly departed racing towards Gajeel's home.

The bookworm knocked onto the door a growl was made before it being yanked open by, a fuming dragon slayer who immediately calmed down when he realized it was Levy.

Levy: I errr errrm I

Confused at first Gajeel looked at what Levy was looking at and began smirking. Gajeel: Like What You See? If you wanted to see me naked all you have to do is ask.

Levy: Shut up Stupid Gajeel

Gajeel: I just got out the shower, so what's up Shorty?

Pulling Levy by the arm and sitting her down Gajeel went to change into something more comfortable.

Levy: It's not like I'm worried or anything but there have been a murder nearby.

Gajeel: What Murder?

Levy: Someone had been ripped apart by an animal of some sorts.

Gajeel: Anything else?

Levy: Not really, no.

As Levy opened the door to leave Gajeel called out to Levy.

Gajeel: Oi Levy.

Levy: Yeah?

Gajeel: If you aren't too busy later maybe we could, I don't know go out somewhere together?

Levy: Gajeel, are you asking me out on a date?

Gajeel: NO, I mean maybe, I mean-.

Levy giggled at the man adorablesness and nodded.

Levy: Yes I would except me and the girls have already decided on doing something later. But I am free tomorrow.

Gajeel: Alright I'll pick you up Tomorrow how about 7.

Levy: Sounds perfect.

As soon as Levy was out of earshot Gajeel gave out a sigh of relief, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Levy's Hairy Saviour

_The Dragon raised its head and roared and all knights ran away in terror._

Levy's mind engrossed with the pages never noticed that she had lost track of time until, she tripped onto a crack knocking her out of her imagination.

Levy: Where Am I?

She turned around to see tall buildings that was unrecognizable but when Levy had began to retrace her steps, an before she could move Levy was pulled onto the floor.

It's not safe to be walking alone at night especially when there are dangerous people out and about.

In almost an instant the man was knocked aside a few feet and there on all fours was the beast standing above the frightened Levy.

In a matter of seconds the man turned tail and ran but didn't get far as the black haired beast pounced, and ripped the man apart with it's strong arms.

When the black haired dog turned to Levy who had stood herself up, she froze unable to move or breath but it did an unsuspecting thing. It walked on its fours and lowered itself once it reached Levy's side. Was this a dog or a werewolf? It's behavior was that of a trained dog whilst it killed and looked like a werewolf.

Levy: Do you want me to climb on your back?

The creatures eyes gleamed and nodded its head. Not wanting to be its next meal Levy climbed on and as soon as she was comfortable, he raced off.

It a matter of minutes Levy reached Lucy's apartment when she climbed off the beasts back, she thanked and kissed the calming creature.

Levy: Thank you, for saving me and giving me a lift.

Once the young girl was inside the wolf ran to a safe and secure location to de-transform and revert to his delinquent self.

Gajeel laid there naked something that most people wouldn't enjoy (even when they/you don't remember doing anything especially when they/you have been drinking. Be afraid. Be Very Afraid) it had felt like a hangover. Gajeel rose up to see what time of day he has woken to, to his delight it was early in the morning. Making every moment count Gajeel rushed home to sleep and to put some pants on.


	6. Sleepover At Lucy's Apartment

(At The Sleepover.)

OMG LEVY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Lucy shouted worridly.

Levy: Nowhere...

Lucy: You were reading and lost track of time. Didn't You?

Levy: Yes

Lucy shook her head at her friend and pulled her towards the other girls. Who were talking but looked all worried.

Lucy: Hey Girls, look at who had finally arrived.

All girls swung their heads around to see Lucy with a nervous Levy and immediately they ran to her talking at once.

Wendy: Where have you been?

Mira: Did something happen?

SHUT IT!

The room had gone dead quiet, the one who shouted was none other than Cana.

Cana: So Levy... Did you meet a cute boy?

Lucy: Alright that's enough questions Levy has been through enough. Any Game Requests?

Mira: Truth Or Dare

Erza: I agree.

The girls except Mira, Erza and Cana looked at each nervously before agreeing or else feel Erza and Mira's wrath.

Mira: Okay Lucy. Truth Or Dare?

Lucy: Truth.

Mira: Is it true that you have a crush on Natsu?

Lucy: NO!

Levy: We aren't blushing are we Lucy? We all know that you have a thing for Natsu.

Lucy: Alright then if that's how you want to play it. Levy Truth Or Dare.

Levy: Dare

Lucy: I dare you to ask Gajeel out tomorrow.

Lucy began to grin wickedly and all the girls began to laugh and Levy joined in.

Lucy: Why are you laughing?

Levy: Because I can't ask Gajeel out.

Mira: WHY NOT?

Levy: Because we are going out tomorrow night. He asked me this morning.

Once those words left her lips all the girls screamed in joy.

Mira: MY SHIP IS SAILING! MY SHIP IS SAILING!

Juvia: SO MANY BABIES!

Wendy: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

Erza: If he hurts you I WILL KILL HIM!

Levy: That won't be necessary Erza. Should we continue with the game?

That final sentence quieted the girls and so they continued with the game.

Levy: Okay Juvia. Truth Or Dare?

Juvia: Juvia chooses Dare.

Levy: Tomorrow Night I dare you to sleep with Lyon-

Juvia: WHAT!

Levy: You didn't let me finish. I dare you to sleep with Lyon... and you need to be naked. Stark Naked.

Juvia: Levy you are the devil.

Levy giggled and replied I know.

Juvia: Erza Truth Or Dare?

Erza: Dare. I never back down from a challenge.

Juvia: I dare you to walk to a strip club naked and pole dance.

Erza: Challenge Accepted.

Erza: Wendy Truth Or Dare?

Wendy: Truth.

Erza: Is it true that you and Romeo were flirting at the guild?

Wendy: No.

Lisanna: Your blushing Wendy.

Wendy: No its just we are good friends.

Lucy: Right.

Levy: The amounts of times you said that is unlimited.

Lucy: You say something?

Levy: No.

Wendy: Lisanna. Truth or Dare?

Lisanna: Truth.

Wendy: Do you have feelings for anyone?

Lisanna: No.

Mira: Are you sure? Because I saw you and Bickslow getting really close.

Lisanna: He just a friend.

Levy: Careful Lisanna. You used the "Just A Friend" sentence.

Lisanna: What you mean like You and Gajeel. Natsu and Lucy. Erza and Jellal. Juvia and Gray. Mira and Laxus. Evergreen and Elfman.

Levy: Speaking of where is Evergreen?

Mira: She wasn't feeling well.

Lucy: That's too bad.

And throughout the night the girls laughed and giggled at one another's jokes and pranks. Told funny stories and soon turned in for the night. What Gajeel had planned for tomorrow night Levy didn't know but one thing is for sure. She was Excited.

(This chapter is kind of like a side story. Although out of the chapters this was one of them that came difficult to me. I also tried to include other ships, so that people who like those ships can enjoy it.)


	7. Indy Joness Monster Hunter

Levy couldn't help but think back to when she was saved by the werewolf and was given a ride on its back. The experience was terrifying and thrilling but could and should she tell her friends, they may not understand.

Suddenly the guild doors swung open and a tall man walked in. He had sapphire blue short slicked back hair. Sky blue eyes. He was well toned and muscular. (Think Indiana Jones without the hat)

He had a gruff voice (Bleach Kenpachi Zaraki voice eng dub) and a slick mustache.

I'm Indy Joness. You shall address me as Sir. I am the monster hunster as of now you will do as I say. Whenever you like it or not. Has any of you seen the monster?

Levy looked away unable to speak unfortunately the monster hunter saw her look away.

Indy: You there, blue haired midget with no breasts.

Immediately after he was knocked a few feet by none other an Gajeel.

Indy: How dare you attack me you ruffian! Do you know who I am?

Gajeel: No

Indy: Who is this ruffian?

Gajeel: Since you are new I am gonna be nice and tell you the rules.

Levy ran to Gajeel afraid that he was starting a fight.

Levy: Gajeel Stop. This Indy Joness a monster hunter.

Gajeel: What?

Indy: Indeed a name with a reputation for finding monsters. Ah yes blue haired midget with no breas-

He never managed to finish when Gajeel punched the guild all the way to the second floor.

Levy: GAJEEL!

Gajeel: What he broke Rule Number 1, he threatened me by threatening you.

The whole guild cracked into awwwws as Indy Joness walked down the steps of the guild.

Indy: So before I was rudely attacked. Blue haired girl I believe you had seen the evil creature.

Levy: Yes I have

Indy: When?

Levy: ...Last Night

Indy: How monstrous was this creature?

Levy: He wasn't monstrous at all. He had saved me yesterday and once he did he gave me a ride to Lucy's apartment.

Levy gave the details of what he looked like. But Gajeel kept his eyes on Levy in case that monster hunter dared to try and make move on her.


	8. The Wolf's Nest!

Indy Joness: So this is where the monster attacked you.

Levy: THIS IS WHERE THE MAN ATTACKED ME. NOT THE WOLF. Besides he is not a monster else he would of killed me AND wouldn't have given me a ride to Lucys.

Indy Joness: You must be stupid wo-

Gajeel: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT SHE SMARTER THAN ALL MEMBERS COMBINED IN THAT GUILD.

Indy Joness turned and walked away in a huff to look for more clues.

Levy: Thanks Gajeel.

Gajeel: No problem Shorty. You really shouldn't be with a stranger alone anything could happen. Besides he could be the wolf.

Levy: What gives you that idea?

Gajeel: He could be using monster hunter as a cover and framed someone else. If I didn't come along who knows what he might do to that pretty face of yours.

Levy: You think I am pretty?

Gajeel: I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it.

If Levy fase was blushing well it would be now after all Gajeel never called her pretty... until now.

Gajeel: Don't forget we still going on that date tonight if you still want to go?

Levy: I haven't forgotten.

With a nod of his head Gajeel walked on making sure that Levy wasn't too far behind.

The walls were clearly made of brick when they arrived at the creature's den.

Disgusting was what they thought.

When they reached what it looked like to be the monster's nest a heap of werewolf hair laid. But to another side was some wet werewolf hair.

Indy Joness: It seems that this monster had been here last night. Normally a wolf would shread 3. times then move onto another place to call its den. How many murders have there been girl?

Gajeel: Levy.

Indy: How many murders have there been Levy?

Levy: So far two. Which means this will be the last time the creature will stop by this den then.

The monster glanced at Levy and deviously smiled which she caught, and walked backwards thankfully Gajeel pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

(Next Chapter will be the one where all you Gajevy fans have been waiting for. Gajeel and Levy's date. I'll probably time skip to where Levy asks Lucy to help her with her date. I plan to make two chapters in one day.)


	9. Gajeel and Levy's Date

Lucy: Of Course I'll help you get ready for your date.

Lucy squealed with joy and dragged Levy to her apartment at Fairy Hills, so that they could try different dressses for the date.

Levy: What about this one?

Lucy: Hmmm no.

Levy: This one?

Lucy: No. It is classy but not for a date.

Levy: Okay then what about this one?

Lucy: Where did you get that dress?

It was a silvery tight dress that clung and shown every curve on Levy's body.

Lucy: I don't think you should wear that dress, we don't want to make Gajeel too comfortable. But it is a beautiful dress know what just wear it Levy.

Levy: Are you sure?

Lucy: Yes I am. It is something that will definitely catch his eye. Ohh look at the time I'm sure his waiting for you outside.

When Levy walked outside of Fairy Hills building she gawked, there stood Gajeel with hair slicked back in a ponytail. His usual outfit was changed into a tuxedo. He was holding a box with white striped paper on a blue background. When he turned around he stood starstruck at the outfit, the dress had shown all her curves.

Gajeel: You look... beautiful.

Levy: Thank You

Gajeel: Should We?

Levy: Yeah...

Before the date Gajeel arranged a table at an expensive restaurant to impress Levy. Little did they know the girl squad followed them to make sure that the date goes well.

When the waiter was seeing them to their seats he began to hit on Levy which caused a jealous Gajeel to interfere.

Waiter: Did anyone tell you how beautiful you look madam?

Gajeel: Yes, I did and I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my girl.

Immediately the waiter stopped flirting and shown them to their seats and walked away.

Levy: Your Girl?

Gajeel smirking and looked at the menu so he could choose his order.

Gajeel: Well, I wouldn't of said if I didn't think it.

Levy smiled and looked at what she would like to eat. After they ordered they began to chat about all kinds of things, from favourite hobbies to favorites foods. All too soon they fell into their own world halfway through Gajeel gave Levy an Iron Rose.

Levy: Thank You for Tonight Gajeel. It was great.

Gajeel wrapped Levy and gave her a hug and when he learned in she learned in too. And in a matter of seconds their lips made contact. Second by Second the kiss became passionate.

Cana: Are you two gonna fuck or what?

When a new voice spoke aloud they immediately stopped and looked at the owner faces completely red.

Erza: Don't stay out too long Levy else you want to be that creature's next meal.

Levy: I'm going. Goodnight Gajeel.

Gajeel: Night... Levy.

Erza: As for you Home. Now.

Gajeel: I'm leaving alright. Geez.

When Fairy Hills was out of sight Gajeel took a shortcut through the alleyways of Magnolia but then the pain came back.

Gajeel: Why is it that everytime I am in pain I black out unless...

But Gajeel never managed to finish his sentence because he was changing.


	10. Indy, Gajevy & LeLu Talk

Indy Joness paced around the guild with an snarl on his face. Whenever a person walked near or past he would snap at them, clearly he didn't have a good night. Lucy made the mistake of greeting him good morning when she walked past, but his reaction wasn't something she was expecting.

Lucy: What's his problem? She said when she sat down next to her team.

Gray: The creature outsmarted him last night.

Lucy: Doesn't mean he has the right to treat us this way.

Erza: I agree.

Then who enter the guild but Levy Mcgarden. Unfortunately for Levy, Indy wasn't in a good mood and walked right at her.

Indy: Where Were You?

Levy: What do you mean?

Indy: You were supposed to be at that monster's nest, and now we have to find its new nest.

Levy: You never said anything to me about going back there.

Indy: Yes I did-...

Once again Gajeel comes to Levy's rescue by punching the man to the guild's second floor.

Gajeel: You alright.

Levy: Yeah Thanks Gajeel.

Gajeel walked towards the bar to get a drink, whilst Levy sat down beside Lucy.

Lucy: So Levy. How was your date with the sexy dragon slayer?

Levy: It was great! Gajeel was such a gentleman he even made me an iron rose.

Lucy: Oh Levy. Gajeel is sooo lucky to have you.

Levy: I'm the one who's lucky. Especially when it comes to Gajeel.

All Morning and all afternoon they talked until it was sundown, which was a perfect time to return to the safety of your own home. (If you didn't well... you're an idiot.)

(I wish to apologize to all my readers who had patiently waited for this chapter. I just had some difficulty with it and I plan on making my next chapter longer and include ships other than Gajevy. Again I apologize.)


	11. Gajeel You're A Werewolf

Once again the silvery moons light shone above Magnolia, unfortunately there is a killer on the loose and residents were warned not to walk the streets at night.

Then she heard it a loud howl followed by a thud from behind her, there stood a werewolf but this one was different. It was taller, with blue gleaming eyes and sparkling white fur. It's claws were more curved and sharp. With each step it took towards her, Levy took a step back and within seconds, the monster had pinned her to the ground and stood above her.

The next thing she knew was that it she was bleeding and in pain, but before it could finish her off the beast was thrown into an nearby alleyway.

Levy: T.. Thank you.

But before it could respond the white wolf shot out and attacked Levy's saviour. It was a Wolf to Wolf fight and it went by so fast to Levy's relief the white wolf ran away wounded.

Her saviour lowered itself so that Levy could postion herself comfortably on its back, and they were off but where was a mystery.

There in the distance was the Fairy Hills building but how did the werewolf know where she lived was beyond her.

But he didn't stop but carried on and crawled towards her room, and closed her door behind them and to her bed.

As soon as Levy was sitting on her bed a strange thing happened, the werewolf was changing back and who it was surprised Levy. It was Gajeel!

Gajeel: ...Lev...

Levy: Gajeel... your a werewolf.

Gajeel: What?

Levy: A werewolf.Gajeel: What's a werewolf?

Levy: A man that changes into a wolf.

Gajeel: I would remember something like that.

Levy: But you didn't, have you been blanking out.

Gajeel: Yeah... it would always happen at night for some strange reason.

Levy: That explains it.

Gajeel: How did I end up here?

Levy: Long Story Short You saved me from an different werewolf, let me hitch a ride on your back to my room. You change back and now we are having this discussion.

Gajeel: Okay... so I am the one who is murdering people?

Levy: Maybe?

Gajeel: Alright... you can't tell anyone this.

Levy: Not even Lucy.

Gajeel: Especially not Lucy.

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment.

Lucy: (sneezes)

Happy: You okay Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah I'm just getting a cold.

Natsu: You sure Luigi?

Lucy: IT'S LUCY!

Natsu: Hey Luigi, you wanna go for out tomorrow?

Lucy: Natsu, are you asking me out?

Natsu face began to blush and was quickly replaced with his signature grin.

Lucy: Yes.

Happy: You like each other

Lucy: Crap. I forgot about that cat. Well I'm gonna have a shower, don't you dare enter or else you will get a Lucy Kick to the face.

Terror was clearly written on his face when Lucy said not wanting to anger her Natsu slowly nodded.

(Okay Now the Gruvia)

Gray and Juvia was on their way to Fairy Hills. (Why? Because they were secretly dating.)

Juvia: Juvia had a great time darling. She smiled cheerfully which caused his heart to flutter.

They had always enjoyed a great night walk through the streets of Magnolia, whilst on the lookout for the creature. But then Juvia tripped and some how dragged Gray down with her. As they gazed into each others eyes a spark ignited and they began to kiss, water met ice. The kiss was welcoming and warm which was surprising since Gray was a ice wizard. As they kissed a mysterious force quietly sneaked past, it's fur ice white and it was due to de-transform in minutes, and it will be an unpleasant experience.


	12. Levy's Scratch & Special Chapter Info

Lucy woke up that morning to find Natsu warmly tucked into her bed beside her, her face turned into annoyance and quickly and swiftly gave him a Lucy Kick. Happy woke up with a yelp when Natsu crash landed on him at first he was confused until he looked at Lucy who had an irritated look on her face.

Thoughts of Gray filled Juvia's mind that morning which caused her to squeeze the Gray doll she had wrapped her arms around. Memories of last night brought a smile to her face especially that now her and Gray are FINALLY dating. I wonder what my darling Gray is doing now? Juvia thought happily before deciding to get up and change into her usual attire.

Levy woke up to a warm scent wrafting in the air, she wasn't sure what it was but it smelt good. When she walked into her kitchen she saw Gajeel making breakfast, Pancakes, Bacon, Hash Browns, Sausage and Eggs were all there on separate plates. "Help Yourself" He smiled. Levy didn't hesitate to eat as she scoffed her breakfast that's when Gajeel noticed a claw mark on Levy's hand.

Gajeel: Hey where did you get that scratch?

Levy: What Scratch?

Gajeel: The scratch on your hand.

Levy: What?

She looked at her hand there clear as day was the scratch that looked identical to Gajeel's.

Levy: Oh no...

Gajeel: Levy?

Levy: I've been inflicted with the Werewolf Curse.

(I hope that successful in writing more Nalu Gruvia scenes because they aren't really my forte but I will try to include them more, by writing a special chapter for those two couple alone. If you wish me to include a special chapter for them then I WILL write it.)


	13. Levy's First Wolf Transformation

Since Breakfast Levy had been gaining all and every knowledge she could on Werewolves. Gajeel looked on concerned as she read, in a few hours they will turn and what will occur after that. They'll never know. Levy was sweet enough to allow Gajeel to wash and lend him some clothes, how on earthland she had some his size was beyond him. All too soon the pain had returned so Gajeel and Levy raced outside before they could change.

And in a matter of seconds they changed before Gajeel stood a sapphire blue wolf with beautiful golden eyes. All it took was one look and he was smitten, Gajeel growled low and began to nip at Levy's neck. Lust clear in his eyes he wanted her now and badly. But before he could Levy was off like a shot fortunately Gajeel loved to play chase.

There in front of Levy was the wolf that was planning on killing Levy now he had other plans. One female and two males things were going to get more complicated especially now that Levy was caught in the crossfire. It was a fight to win for the right to mate with Levy but who would win...

Gajeel or the white wolf.

Teeth and Claws were their weapons as the two male wolves fought but it was more than just raw skill and power. Intellect was a key as well but who had more brains Gajeel or the white wolf. Blood gushed out of their wounds but Gajeel wasn't going to give up without a fight it was his girl that was on the line and nobody is gonna take her but him.

Levy sat there her tail flickering at every second passing by inside she was worried. She was indeed intrigued by the tall white wolf but for some reason she desired the black wolf with the crimson eyes. She thought he looked handsome and strong and she wanted him and her dreams were realized when Gajeel stood before the white wolf victorious.

After he knocked his foe to the ground he gave out an mighty howl making Levy more and more attacted to him.

Before long the two wolves ran back to the Fairy Hills building where they could mate and sleep together in internal bliss.

(I'm planning on doing a lemon for next chapter. After all who doesnt like a little wolf mating scene.)


	14. Next Fanfic Preview

I know it's early but as a thank you for being so patient with me. I am giving you all a sneak preview of my new fanfic Gajeel's Daughter. I have finished the chapter but I want to finish my latest one first. So be patient with me.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Magnolia and the Fairy Tail Guild was in chaos. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilda, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla and Happy had finally returned.

Lucy walked over to Levy and Gajeel table so she and Levy could talk about books and girly stuff. Erza began to talk with Mirajane and did so while eating her signature strawberry cake, and Wendy Carla and Happy sat down to talk.

But then a crash echoed throughout the guild followed by two familiar voices cursing one another, most of the members rolled their eyes knowing full well who it is.

Gray: FLAMEBRAIN!

Natsu: ICE FREAK!

Lucy: WOULD YOU GUYS STOP YOU'RE GOING TO START A-

But before Lucy could finish most of the members started to fight.

Lucy: brawl...

Levy smiled as she watched Gajeel fight.

Lucy: Don't think I didn't see that Levy.

Levy: What ever do you mean Lu?

Lucy: You know exactly what I mean. Your crush on Gajeel.

Levy: I could say the same on you having a crush on Natsu.


	15. We Become One

I am placing a Lemon Warning here so you know that there will be a lemon. But I wish to warn you that I am not great at doing Lemon scenes nor good at wolf mating scenes. With that said and done let's continue with the story.

The two wolves reentered Levy's apartment where they were planning on mating together. Being the smart person she was that characteristic passed onto Levy's wolf form, as she pounced onto the bed but Gajeel had other plans.

As soon as she was on the bed Gajeel took his plan in immediate action when he placed himself behind her.

(Let the lemon begin)

Now he was behind her he thrusted gently so she could be prepared for what's about to come. She was become more and more wet with each of Gajeel's thrusts which were becoming more and more pleasureable and hard. Suddenly the pain was back and both of them whined from the pain, when she realized what situation they were in Levy whispered to Gajeel.

Levy: What happened?

Gajeel turned Levy around which then made both of them moan for Gajeel was still inside her. When Gajeel was about to exit her Levy wrapped both her arms and legs around him pulling him down.

Levy: Don't Stop.

Gajeel: I won't if you don't want me to.

He then stooped low so he could kiss her but this time with more passion and love and they continued this throughout the night, moans and whispers of each others names filled the night sky.

That next morning Gajeel and Levy woke up in each others arms exhausted but satisfied.

Levy: Gajeel last night was...

She struggled to find a word until Gajeel spoke.

Gajeel: Amazing. You really know how to fuck.

Levy: Seriously?

Gajeel: What? You do fuck amazing.

Levy: You actually think so?

Gajeel pulled Levy closer into his chest and kissed her forehead.

Gajeel: Levy, I love you more than you know. If you wished it, I would die for you.

Levy: That is a terrible example.

Gajee: Either way. I love you and that will never change.


	16. The Culprit is

Love was in the air as the Fairy Tail couples sat together in perfect bliss. First Gray and Juvia had been secretly dating then Gajeel asks Levy out and now Natsu and Lucy are together. But that didn't last long as Indy Joness burst the guild's doors open a smile plastered on his face.

IJ: I've got it I know who it is.

He grinned confidently.

Erza: Who is it?

IJ: Someone who actually thought he could outsmart the incredible Indy Joness that's who. But I saw right through him. The culprit is none other than him...

The guild gasped and soon after fell silent as Indy pointed at Gajeel who had Levy comfortably placed on his lap. Levy glared at the man angrily when his outburst stopped Gajeel from placing more moan worthy kisses on her neck.

Levy: That's ridiculous.

IJ: What makes you think that?

Levy blushed as memories of last night filled her head. His kisses. His arms wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep and most of all his body above hers.

Most of the female members grinned as they recognised that look immediately, it was the look of no longer a virgin.

Levy: Me and Gajeel have been together these past few days.

IJ: Doing what?

Levy: Nothing that concerns you.

IJ: Yes It does.

The girls yelled out No it doesn't.

Mira: There are certain things we are permitted to not tell and this is one of these things.

IJ: Like What?

Mira pulled the monster hunter to the side and whispered in his ear this caused the man to go red and run out of the guild embrassed.

Lucy: What did you tell him?

Mira: Nothing much just Levy and Gajeel being quiet busy in bed.

Lucy: Speaking of, looks like we need to talk to young Levy.

(Sorry about the late chapter. I had my collage work to sort out but I will try harder to release an earlier chapter.)


	17. Kidnapped

Indy paced his hotel room anger filled his head. I know it is him. I'm never wrong. Its that midget fault if she wasn't there I would have him in my grasp. But then again...

A plan formed in his mind which turned his frown to a grin.

Meanwhile...

The girls had dragged Levy away to the guild basement much to Gajeel's disappointment. Question after question was thrown at her until she couldn't take it anymore.

Levy: SHUT IT!

Once the room was silent Levy began.

Levy: Why in Mavis name did you bring me down here?

Lucy: Welllll, Someone we love was sitting on the lap of a certain iron dragon slayer and they were kissing him.

Cana: Kissing. They were practically eating each other.

Levy: Can you blame me? I do love him after all.

The room erupted in an harmony of awws who knew Levy could be so adorable.

But then a loud crash was heard Levy rushed out of the basement before the girls could ask her any personal questions.

The crash was caused by Gajeel throwing Natsu into a beam which then caused the beam to tumble onto other tables.

Levy: Gajeel. What Happened?

Gajeel sweeped Levy into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Gajeel: Only way I could get you back.

He nuzzled affectionly into Levy's neck.

Later that day...

Gajeel was walking alone after dropping Levy off at Fairy Hills. It was a peaceful evening when he got pulled into an alleyway. The man had forced something upon Gajeel's face and within a few minutes Gajeel was knocked out. Before he drifted off into unconscious he heard a voice whispering Good Night Werewolf Redfox.


	18. This Means War

It Is Time To Wake Up Sleeping Beauty. After all you don't want to disappoint your guild do you.

A voice spoke sinisterly once his vision was clear Gajeel looked around to see that he was in a square shaped like cage with iron poles surrounding him. And the worst part was that he was chained from, his neck to his arms to his ankles. When Gajeel pulled onto the chain link with a strong force a powerful blast electrificuted him, bringing him to his knees.

Hurts doesn't it. When Gajeel looked up to find Indy Joness standing above him with an triumphant grin plastered onto his face.

Gajeel: What the actual hell man!

Indy Joness: Ah, Ah Ah. There are children reading.

(Actually Indy this is a mature fanfic.)

Indy: Who are you?

(I Am Your God!)

Indy: My God?

(Yeah you are my Own character. OC for short)

Indy: What?

(Put it this way I created you so I can make you do whatever I want.)

Indy: I want all the girls in Fairy Tail to lust for me.

(Sorry to cut the story short but this is a GAJEVY STORY! Now if you excuse me I need to finish this story.)

Indy: Why?

(WHY? First off I am way behind finishing this story. Second I am the author whatever I write goes. Now onto the story)

Indy: Now Now Mr Redfox is that anyway to behave. If you haven't noticed but you are a werewolf and this time you won't get away. Not with all these electricity around you now if you excuse me I got some buisness to take care of. Concerning that blue haired trophy of yours, I wonder what she lookes like without those clothes of hers.

Gajeel: If you dare lay a hand or worse touch her I will make you my personal punching bag.

Indy: What you gonna do about it Redfox? You are trapped here.

Gajeel: Not for long. Nothing can tame the almighty Black Steel Gajeel.

Indy: We shall see about that. Tomorrow I will reveal to the guild that you are an evil incarnate capable of wolf transformation.

As soon as he left Gajeel whispered to himself Be safe Levy. How was he going to escape only time would tell and that was the answer time. Gajeel would have to be patient. Good things come to those who wait.


	19. To Gloat Or Not To Gloat

Indy Joness was smugly dragging a giant iron cage with the almighty iron dragon slayer chained inside. Electricity would frequently spark causing all people to step back. As he walked through the streets Indy couldn't help but gloat, that he had caught the monster that was responsible for the deaths.

Nothing could stop Indy from gloating not even Fairy Tail when he walked into the doors that Morning to their surprise Gajeel captured.

Makarov walked up shocked and mildly angry.

Makarov: What is the meaning of this?

Indy: Master Makarov I have found the Monster Of Magnolia.

Makarov: Gajeel is not the monster.

Gajeel: We discussed this yesterday but he wouldn't listen so instead he knocked me out.

Indy: Hey for the good of Magnolia I had to capture him.

Levy: GAJEEL!

She screamed as she ran into the hall with a horrified look on her face.

Before she could reach the cage she was whipped by none other than Indy. Gajeel immediately shot up and pulled on his chains in anger.

Gajeel: You can do what you wiwish to me but you leave Levy out of this, but I am telling you now if you dare touch her or attack her again I will be out for blood.

Indy: You see Makarov. That proves he is the werewolf.

All the females surrounded Indy with glares even the boys were nervous.

Lucy: That proves nothing. Gajeel is defending Levy that is what boyfriends do.

Mira: To make matters worse you attacked Levy when Gajeel is there.

Erza: The wrath I feel when you prevented Levy to run to the cage is great.

Juvia: You better apologize or else we girls will cause some serious damage.

Indy looked at each girl angrily couldn't they see, that he was trying to protect them from evil standing a few feet away.

Indy: Whatever

He pulled the cage towards the basement as he did Gajeel and Levy looked at one another with love and saddness.

Levy: I love you

She whispered knowing full well that he would hear her.

Gajeel: Love you too Levy.

Later that day (Kind of Lemon coming up)

Levy came to visit Gajeel who was chained up to the wall near his bed, he was beaten and bruised and when she saw his state she ran to his side.

Levy: Gajeel are you alright?

Gajeel: Yeah, I missed ya shorty.

Levy: Missed you too Metal head

They moved in for a kiss which ended up becoming more passionate with every second.

They wanted to be closer and before long they were stark naked sweat poured down their brows and their backs. Each thrust pleasured Levy to the core, she felt she was on cloud nine. They would often switch sides to gain more pleasure, but all too soon they ran out of breath.

Gajeel: It just keeps getting better and better.

Levy just nodded and was pulled into a hug. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	20. Love & Lovers

Gajeel and Levy would of had a blissful sleep if it weren't for one thing Indy Joness.

As soon as he saw Gajeel and Levy in bed together his face gone a deep red colour, he was told that Gajeel and Levy were dating but sleeping together. That's different. The basement door creaked open walking through the doorway was Team Natsu and Team B. But most of them started to snicker while some thought it was adorable.

Before anyone could speak Levy sat up to their relief holding the bed sheets over her bare chest. It took her a while to wake up but once she saw that her and Gajeel had company, her eyes bulged and ducked into the covers and shook embarrassed. But when she did Gajeel woke up annoyed that he was woken so suddenly, when at last he realized that they weren't alone he smirked proudly.

Morning he yawned as he stretched.

Cana: Someone had a good night.

Gajeel: Good? Please it was great especially when-

Levy: Don't you dare finish that sentence Gajeel.

He looked down at Levy's angry puffed out face.

Gajeel: Fine...

Indy: First Question!

But before he could open his mouth to ask his question Cana interrupted with her question.

Cana: DOES GAJEEL HAVE A PIERCED DICK? She shouted which then caused everyone except Gajeel to groan.

Gajeel: Why ask when you can see.

With his mind made up Gajeel stood up and the group except Cana to turn away.

Cana: You are a big boy aren't you especially in the cock department. Wouldn't you agree Levy?

Levy: No

Gajeel: You weren't saying that last night you wanted me to thrust you harder.

Levy: GAJEEL!

Gajeel: You were moaning my name as well. I pleasured you well.

Levy: GAJEEL!

Gajeel: What? You know I'm an honest man.

Indy: Can you PLEASE cover your indecency?

Levy dragged Gajeel down and covered and told them they can look when they turned around Gajeel gave Levy a peck on the cheek.

Awwww they exclaimed happily but it quickly turned into ewws when Gajeel and Levy inserted their tongues in one another's mouth.

Gajeel: Shut... mph... up. We are done here now if you excuse me I've got a woman to pleasure.

It wasn't long after that Gajeel had pulled the covers over the both of them to continue their fascinating bed activities.

Author Note

Hi Me again I had finished this chapter unfortunately it didn't save so I wasn't able to publish it earlier than I had anticipated. Although I hope you are all excited about my next projects. This includes Gajeel's Daughter. I plan to end this soon hopefully. If you have any ideas on how you want to end it, would help plenty.


End file.
